The other side of these Secrets
by wilykit18
Summary: Summary: Gerti Giggles resigns from the OSS taking up a new life, Lilly Truscott , but when Hannah Montana becomes a target, the OSS calls Gertie for one last mission. Established friendship, eventually Liley. The story will explain the development of Lilly's life and friendship
1. Prologue

the Other side of these secrets

Prologue

-Flashback-

'Man where the hell is Gary? I know he said something about a date with Cortez...Carmen geez I have to get use to calling her that...'

_" Take me down to Paradise City where the gras-"_

'gosh Gary.. you moron... I should really pay attention when he takes my phone'.. "Gary! You little piece of chizz, really? you're such an idiot! Where are you? We're going to be late to th-" "Are you done? Carmen and I ran into some trouble, but Carmen called Juni to take you alright? we'll meet you at HQ." -ends call-

"damn it! I hate when he doesn't let me say anything!"

-knock knock knock-

"Hey" the red curly-haired 13-year-old says

"Hey Juni, sorry about my brother I swear sometimes I wonder if we're actually related..."

Juni laughs "well you guys do have the mocking giggle thing you do.."

"gee thanks, that makes my feel awesome" I replied sarcastically

"Come on Gertie, you know what I mean, even though its hard for me to actually like him, I've talked to him since he's dating my sister, but the guy really isn't that bad just a bit sarcastic, annoying with a hint of an ass .. But anyways we have to go or we'll be late for the meeting"

"Right, Let's go"

"so... jet pack or car" Juni asked

I raised my eyebrow and said with a smirk creeping on my face "well jet pack screams spy, but a 13-year-old driving a car would be to weird..hmmmnnn" he just chuckles and says " well good thing my mom drove me here."

"Hi Mrs. Cortez, how are you?" I asked as we closed the door to her new acquired Jeep

" Hello Gertie, I am fine how about you?" she responded with a warm smile

" I am a bit nervous, I have no idea why my presence was requested along with Gary, Carmen, and Juni.." I fiddle with my hair which is usually in pig tails

"Yeah.. beats me" Juni simply stated

While Mrs. Cortez was driving, began thinking about how I met Juni at the Park, I had seen him and his sister through pictures and what not, but that day was quite eventful, I personal had no hard feelings for the kid, he was cool in his strange creep kid way, and then memories from the camel poop and the island and then when he retired and then fought the toy maker, and now this, I can't help but to wonder what the big hype is with meeting why is it so important. I feel a hand in my own, looking up I see a smile of assurance, I smile back, while freeing my hand from Juni's

-arriving at the OSS HQ meeting room-

Gary and Carmen are there already situated, Juni and I take our seats and the Head Director Gregorio Cortez, comes in and sits down.

"Hello Gary, Gerti, Carmen and Juni.. The reason that you're here is because you four are the top spies the company has ever had, and the president requested you for a specific mission"

silence fell in the room serious yet surprised faces were worn by the spy kids and silent motions towards the Head director to keep going and explain more throughly

"The only problem with this mission is that you will work non stop, you will travel all over the world picking up pieces of information, and through out this time you won't really be able to spend time with families or friends, much less have a life, the operation consist of your identities being completely erased, as in non-existent." His face slightly falters

" How long will this mission last?" Gary asked

" Roughly around 5-10 years.." Mr. Cortez says

'Oh crap seriously?! I'm only 11 next week I'll finally be 12, and this mission will probably run 10 years.. I can't do this I love working for the OSS but I barely have friends and this mission is probably going to strip me from any future friendships and experiences of a normal teenag-'

"Look as your Boss I'm suppose to urge you to take this mission for your career and what not, but this assignment is really out of your league, I wouldn't want to see you kids deprived from things, I mean the company is promoting you to official adult spy status.."

"I'm in" the voice said in confidence and a smile play on the lips of my moron brother

"if Gary's in, I'm in too" Carmen says

Mr. Cortez looks down and then up at us specifically at myself and Juni..."Juni? Gerti? what is your response?"

"Ye-" Juni began

"NO" I said softly but firmly

I felt everyone's eye bore on to me

"No, I'm sorry , sorry guys," I look at them and see disappointment, "I would like to retire of the OSS, including my teaching place in the Spy Kids Academy and Summer Classes" with that mouths went agape and all I saw was anger in my brothers eyes. I could not even bring myself to look in the eyes of the Cortez siblings.

" I would like to talk to Gerti alone, please leave the office, go towards Felix so he can hand you your new tags."

after everyone has left and I'm left in the office

Mr. Cortez starts " look Gerti, you don't have to resign your position, you could have only decline the offer"

" Thank You, but I have just realized how much I love this, but this isn't the only thing I want in my life, I have never experienced public school, or a normal friends party, and I will never be able to grow up like a normal kid, or teenager if I don't stop this now"

"Okay, Gerti what ever you want, come in tomorrow to turn in your badge and to see if you'd like anything else okay?

I just nod and go towards the window and turn on my pigtails, knowing that this would be the last time I would ever do this.

-Arriving at home-

"Mom?" no response, looking around I remember she's out and I have to call her if I need something.

I dial her number and she answers, **"Hey mija.. How are you?"**

"I'm good mom, how about you and dad?"

**"I'm well, your father here was misbehaving once again, but it's okay he was able to see what he did wrong, but he's on tranquilizers, you know so he doesn't walk in his sleep"**

"right, well um mom"

**" why do I have the feeling your going to say something that you feel I wont approve of?"**

"well i decided to quit the OSS," i said in a rather fast but quiet way, half expecting world war 3 and another half expecting a 3 hour lecture on how the Giggles don't quit anything. but I didn't expect..

**"well sweetie I'm sure you made that choice for a reason, but what are you going to do now? I won't be home for 6 months because of work and neither is your father, and you go to school at the OSS what are you going to do about school"**

crap I totally forgot "well I'm sure I can figure something out, can't I go with Aunt Heather? I mean she lives in Malibu which isn't that far, I'd go with grandma but she live in New York, at least with Aunt Heather I'd be able to come and see you and vice versa"

**"well mija, I'm not sure you could call her and ask, but I'm sure she'll say yes you know how much she loves you, but you will have to ask her to take on the role of your mother since I don't exactly exist according to the government or to the world, are you willing to change your name and your Identity to protect yourself and your Aunt for this?**

I want to say no, that I shouldn't have resigned but I know I want a life, and do mushy stuff other people do, normal people. "yes, so I guess i'll have to call you later, so I can call her now to see what will happen, I'll call you as soon as she says something ok?"** "Okay, I love you mija" **"Me to Mom, call you later bye."

-ends Flashback-

"Lilly? where did you go" the girl with the brown curly hair named Miley asked me, disturbing my reverie as I looked at the ocean while the sun is going down. "Are you coming in for a swim or what?" a lanky dude named Oliver asked from his surfboard

"yeah be right there" I respond

If you're wondering my name is Lilly Truscott, originally named Gerti Giggles, but I haven't been called that in 5 years, as of today I am officially 17, I was a spy kid but now I'm a completely different person. I have 2 best friends I go to public school, I'm clumsy, dorky and yet I've never felt happier.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own, any characters or the show or the movie.. but i hope you enjoy this new story.. It's my first story so please help me, and let me know what the story needs. I have an idea of what's going to happen but i will develop the story more throughout the week. SO enjoy kiddos

Ch.1 How things happened

_5 years ago_

Brrng Brrng

**"Hello! My beautiful and amazing niece!" **

"Hey Auntie Heather!"

**"How are you sweetie?"**

"I'm okay, see I kinda need to ask you something?"

**"shoot"**

" My mom is out working, along with my dad and my brother got requested for a special mission, and I actually quit the OSS and I have to be at home by myself, but since I quit the OSS I sort of kinda don't have school now and I'm going to be at home by myself, me myself and I, my poor self, all alone with no one to ho-"

**"Okay Gerts(she chuckles while she says it) you want to come room with me while you're by yourself right? I swear you Giggles struggle with being direct except Gary that boy is painfully blunt" **

"Well yeah, but I wouldn't really be rooming with you, this where I ask you to be my pretend mom" **"I..uhh..." **"look I know this a lot to take in as in a request,favor, or whatever but the truth is that I will always be by myself, because all of my family works in and with the OSS, and I can't, not anymore I quit that life, I want a normal one... and I'd like to live with you if you would take me?"

**"Gerti, I... I will, your my family, I can't promise rainbows and clouds it won't be easy I have never taken care of anyone but I am willing to try because I love you Gerti.."**

"Oh My God! Thank You.. You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say this.. but one more thing I'd like to change my name since I'm your daughter now... so would you like to name me?"

**"How about Gerti Truscott?"**

"To be honest I hate my name, but I like my new last name.. what's your favorite second name you'd like for your daughter?"

**"Why second favorite? I like Rebekah, but you don't look like a Bekah"**

"because when you actually have a daughter you can name her your first favorite name.. I'm not a big fan of Bekah"

**"How about Lillian, Lilly Truscott?"**

"LOVE IT" in a singy voice "It's perfect.. maybe we can have that thing that mothers have where you call me by my first name but I prefer to be called Lilly!"

**"Yeah, Okay cool now sweet pea, start packing I'm coming over tomorrow after work to bring you back home, goodnight my sweet sweet daughter" **Lilly laughs hearing her aunt/mother say this.

"GoodNight Ma..will do..bye!"

-dial tone-

~Morning~

"Hey Gerti, what can I do for you?" Mr. Cortez greets me

"Hello Mr. Cortez, sir, Yes I'd like to turn in my badge and authority, and I'd like to ask you a favor, off record please."

"ok, sure what can I do for you, Gerti" he asks while he turns off the voice recorders, and cameras in his off.

"It's about my identity, I'd like to make a whole record and files of my new identity as Lillian Truscott, with my guardian Heather Truscott.. But I'd like for this to only between yourself, both my mothers and myself, no one else..please."

"Of course are you sure?" he asks with a worried expression.

I just nodded

"okay well then I will begin prepping the files and what not and send them to you, but I would like for you to accept a house near a beach, that we own, for your own protection, and.. one last request keep your body and your skills a tuned you never know when you'll need them."

I nodded not know what words to say

"I will call your aun- sorry your mother and tell her that she will be moving to the new house, don't worry we will help you and your mother to move, as a show of gratitude for your hard work.. okay?"

"Thank You Sir" with that he steps around the desk and embraces me and says, "Good luck on your mission" he smirks and I can't help but smile at his comment.

Another few Thank yous and I'm out of the building. On my way home to start packing.

Later that day, I called my Mom Francesca to let her know what the plan was and with her blessing things began to change. After my other mother blond beauty, Heather came by and began loading boxes, I explained about the house and she was more than excited, I don't blame her either, I can't wait to learn to surf, make friends and live without stress.. I got a phone call from the former boss letting me know that the beach house was full of Heather's things and that the house was already decorated and what not and also to leave my things at the house,go out tomorrow while the workers fixed the house, I let my ma know and we made our way to a beautiful house, ordered pizza and slept until the next day.

So we woke up and did what was told of us to do, when we came back to the beautiful beach house, on the counter was an accordion folder and a note on top that said..

_**Good luck with your new life, have fun, and just a reminder you got school on Monday. **_

_**P.S. you're going to public school, I remembered! **_

I smiled at the note

"Shit! I have school in 2 days and I don't have a normal backpack or pens, or paper...SHHIIITT!"

Heather looks at me wide-eyed, I looked at her and I realised I just cussed out loud.

"Sorry I didn't think I'd blurt it out..sorry" I said very quietly

"Well I usually wouldn't care but since your my daughter now, please watch what you're saying" She said in a very loving yet stern look on her face.

While being at home I decide to look around and found out we had an elevator that led underground which lead to different escaped pods, weapons, gadgets and my favorite a work out room including a jungle gym made specifically for me since my speciality is what norm people would call parkour. Once I was acquainted with my new house I decide to go outside and have an adventure and see if I could find a friend.

While walking around I saw this weird kid with mop hair and kinda tubs walking towards me but before he could reach me a couple of kids tripped him and started to tease him for his hair,weight and the way he was.. Before I could control myself I flew at them.I punched all of them square in the face, I was too quite, too agile my body began to start doing things I used to do in simulation series with the OSS flips here and there and fast as lightning punches ,I was small and skinny but I was mostly skin,bones and pure muscle, the bullies run away with bloody nose while I checked on the kid he looked at me with a smile and said "Thanks, wow where did you learn how to do that." I stared at the kid, I began panicking 'oh Shit..great first day meeting someone and I pull out a stunt like that..shit man'...

"My dad taught me before he left..he's in the military" thank god the OSS taught us how to lie on spot.

"Cool my mom's a cop, but I guess it's different since your dad is in the military, do you think he could teach me?"

'oh shit' "He's in war, and he divorced my mom, so I don't even get to see him, but if he ever comes I'll ask him".. 'thank you OSS'

"ah man, dude I'm sorry about your parents mine are split too... but hey its alright... so anyways my name is Oliver, Oliver Oken" He gives my a very nice and friendly smile.

I smile at him "My name is Lilly Truscott, I just moved here from L.A."

"cool, are you Going to school?"

"Uh yeah, but do you think you can help me out? I'm always so I have always been home schooled, and since this year my mom and I have finally settled down, I'm going to school."

"Sure what grade are you in?"

"Seventh grade, you?"

"Sweet, maybe we have classes together"

"yeah that'd be awesome"

"hey you want to come over and play video games?"

I didn't even know that we talked while we walked, surprisingly the dude lived one house away from mine.."sure, hey is that your skateboard" "uh yeah, but I'm barely learning, do you ride?" "no, not really I usually snowboard" I was being honest about that fact, that skill save my life on one of the missions I had with Gary, when we were in Canada for a mission.. still it was fun, it would've been cooler if Gary and I weren't being chased by a couple of fag bag thugs.. Before I even knew what I was doing I was, riding Oliver's skateboard as if I were a pro.. shit.. way to play down secret agent shit.

"I guess snowboarding is like skateboarding" I shrugged, hoping to play it off

"wow dude seriously your super cool! you gotta teach me" His eyes sparkled I couldn't help but chuckle a bit " sure thing bro.. so how about that video game.. maybe after we're done maybe you can come over and have dinner at my house.." "sure thing my mum is working late, and I was going to have mac and cheese for a third night in a row"

After kicking oliver's as at Mortal Kombat we went over to my house.. Heather decided to make her famous Chicken casserole.. usually I hate casserole but the way she makes.. that shit taste good..YUM!

"Hey Ma!"

"Lilly, where have you been" pretending to be slightly upset

"sorry ma, I made a new friend..Oliver meet my Mother,Mother meet Oliver"

"Hey Ms. Lilly's mom"

"You may Call me Ms. Truscott.. or Heather if you'd like Hello Oliver nice to meet you"

"Likewise "

"Cool now that we know each other, mom I invited Oliver for dinner, K?"

"Sure, Hey did you record the resident evil movie?"

"Uh yeah, lemme check.."

Oliver follows me to the living room

"Dude your mom watches resident evil?" His face showing pure excitement

"yeah, she love zombies, she says she likes watching those movies with her dates, so that they can cuddle when she pretends to be scared, she even bought me the resident evil video games."

"woah and you play them on this? dude this thing is huge, its like TV-ZILLA!"

"yeah, the bigger the better right?"

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"ok, so I did record ha! cool "

"Food's ready"

"let's get the food, and bring it back here and watch the movie."

"cool"

Dinner went well, movie was awesome, Heather was cool , Oliver is super cool to talk with and it feels like the start of a new friendship.

-Monday-

So school started and I'm with Oliver at the office picking up my new schedule, yesterday I went to go get a normal back and stuff for school. Everything went well I had 5 classes and lunch with Oliver, until athletics, I'm fit so this class was pretty easy, but the coach decided to play basketball and split teams, just then I realized that there was something more evil than zombies... Amber and Ashley..

See I could probably survive an apocalypse and zombies, but these 2, man they just talked smack about everything and everyone, its was honestly a pain in th-

"Lilly Truscott are you present?"

"Here"

"Class meet your new classmate, she's a new student"

some murmurs here and there and girls just staring at me

"Alright Joannie and Amber, team captains choose your players"

I was called last.. heck I didn't mind I know that they don't know me or my skills so its cool

"Hi" a shy voice says

looking back I see a girl with glasses, brown soft hair looking at me with a blush and small smile

"Hello, I'm Lilly"

"I'm Sarah, looks like we're teammates"

"cool"

Sarah and I had the job of being bench warmers which was cool, I figured she's very down to earth and she likes to volunteer at shelters and stuff.. also because I can get extremely competitive and aggressive and I don't really need that attention

After my last class I waited for Oliver and walked home, and then Sarah found us and I found out she lives in the house across the street from mine.

The weeks went by and things started to become easier, and I taught Oliver how to skate, the dude even got slimmer, and Sarah started making me and Oliver go volunteer which was cool, I got to learn cool stuff and different people. Coach made me tryout for different sports and I made Basketball, soccer and volleyball, but I only took soccer, mostly because Oliver and I are always playing with a hacky sack and soccer is similar. I still devoted time with my mother and my close friends. My real mom would call me and check up on me.. but the more she called the more I realized I didn't want to go back to L.A. for the summer.. I'd miss Oliver and Sarah too much..

the School year finally ended and lucky for me my real mom and dad came to visit before leaving a year for a mission, not knowing anything about Gary.

Summer was great. Sarah, Oliver and I were always together we'd hangout and sleep over each others houses.. Summer was phenomenal. One of the cool things of summer was when Sarah took Oliver and I to a concert, were this girl sang like she owned the place.. Her name was Hannah Montana.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not know any thing_

_A/N: the song is from Hawk Nelson's California(Oliver's Ringtone)...Alecks454: yeah, in way,but this ch. shows how they meet.. Sorry I have been busy so expect a new chapter every 2-3 days.. Let me know what you think and what I can do to make this a better story.. Thanks Ya'll.. Enjoy!_

Ch.2 New Year, New Friend?

**-Present Day-**

"Heather I'm home!..Mother? Where are you" I yelled out as I opened my door.. Hannah's concert ran slightly longer than usually but as always Miley did a great good for her fans.

"Hello Gerti" a very familiar voice said

"Cortez is there a reason why you're here, or did Gary not tell you; have you forgotten I'm done with the spy stuff" I deadpan at the OSS head director

"I know that sending Gary was probably not one of my brightest ideas, but you should have let him tell you why we are in need of your services.." he spoke with such professionalism it just pissed me off

"Look I don't want that life anymore, I haven't lived like that in 5 years.. I'm done with Gerti Giggles" I harsh stated with all the anger I had.. "Did Gary tell you he almost blew my cover, Lilly Truscott doesn't have a brother and thank God for my miraculous quick wit, I "explained" how Gary or should I say Chase was my step brother to my best friends who have supposedly known me for more than 4-5 ye-" I was cutoff before I could even rant anymore

"Hannah Montana is in danger" well that got my attention.."you know how Mikayla has disappeared?" I nod "Well, Hannah is next, someone is out to kill her, we have Carmen and Juni looking for Mikayla, but we believe that the girl is gone as in dead..(I gulped at hearing the word dead, I hated her but not to the point of death).. we're asking you because we need you... and because we know that you know her real identity.. and on a side note I know that you love her "

"I.. Uh.. I..how?" 'really how of all things right now?'

"we've kept an eye on you, we know about your friendship.. A spy always reads between the lines.." he smiles sadly

I was mad. I thought I through with the OSS.. I should have known that some way somehow the company would watch me... but Miley... crap if Miley figured out I kept this secret from her she'd be pissed.. just like when I got pissed from her not telling me about being Hannah Freakin' Montana.. shit... but now my focus is finding her and protecting her, she decides if she wants to be friends with me, even after lying and being a complete asshole..

"Look, Lilly I kn-"

"I'm in.. whatever you need me to do I will do it..but only this time, only because the love of my life needs me.."

"ok, you have to go to L.A. and pick up a few things"

"I will personally take care of Miley, I'll look over her, and Juni said something about using R.A.L.P.H for you to keep track of her and know what she's up to.. if anything happens you can use a jet pack to come back"

"okay, I know you will help and so will R.A.L.P.H. so thank you" I let him know.

Right now my mind was everywhere and yet nowhere, I began packing for my trip to L.A. just the usually Glock, taser, and oh God my Chopper hair bands just in case... I call Heather just to let her know, and to figure out she was a work party...Man.. I hope Miley understands why I kept this quiet, I wonder if she'll ever know how much I love her. Everything that has made me so happy during the past 5 years has gone to shit in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

**4 years ago**

_"Let's pack up and move to California,_

_She's got lots of friends out there,_

_We'll never get bored cause we can go boardin',_

_Let's let the sunshine take us there" _

"Lilly?" a groggy Oliver answers

"Good Morning sleeping beauty ready for our morning run and workout ?"

"Dude are you kidding me why are you calling me.. it's 5:30 A.M and it's also the first of school" he helmet-haired boy complained

"Dude, seriously what ever happened to and I quote "I'm Smokin' Oken hottest skater dude in Malibu, as soon as I get abs" come on I'll be in your house in 2 minutes"

"Aw come on Lils since I met you, I've lost roughly around 30lbs"

"yeah but the way you and I eat.. we gain about 40lbs in one sitting, come on Ollie"

-Knock knock-

(opens the door and sees Lilly, while still on the phone)

"Hey Lil, I gotta go some creep weird blonde girl is at my door" He smiles

"Ow, What was that for?" Oliver yelps and grabs his arm..

"creepy weird blonde girl?.. seriously Oliver" I smile at him playfully

"well, you interrupted Smokin' Oken's beauty sleep what do you expect"

"Come on Ollie, Let's go.. and I promise to make my mom make you your favorite pancakes" I tell him... 'she shoots'

"Ok, come on we're burnin' day light" 'She scores'

-after the intense work out and a shower-

"Hey Ma, do you think you can make my favorite pancakes ToGo please.. and some for Oliver too?" I bat my eyes which gets a chuckle out of Heather

"Of course how many do you want the usual?"

"yeah 4 pancakes oooh and some bacon.. Lilly likey bacon"

which only causes her to smile even brighter

"Hey, Ms. T, Good Morning " Oliver opens the door

'I like how he just opens the door now.. what ever happened to knockin' on the door' "Hey Oliver we have to meet up with Sarah at school, so my Mom is making pancakes to go.. are you ready?"

"Aw man, why can't I eat it here" the boy pouts

"because we promised Sarah..."

"okay, well thank you Ms. T"

"Thanks Ma, See you later, love you bye" I give her a hug and a quick peck on her cheek

"Bye Oliver.. Bye Sweetie"

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Sarah" I greet her while Oliver nods since his mouth is full with Ma Truscott's famous Pancakes

"Hello Lilly, Hello Oliver.. Are you ready for this new year?"

"Yeah I guess" I said not really caring

"I can't wait until all the girls in school are throwing themselves at me"

Sarah looks at him with a repulsed expression.. I would too if I had a crush on since forever but I don't so I just burst out laughing.. making Sarah glare at both Oliver and myself

"Well we better go to home room and pick up our schedule"

"Hey can we stop by the cafeteria, I want to get some pop tarts and sprite" Oliver looks at Sarah with begging eyes

"Dude I second that" I began doing my puppy face towards Sarah

"You guys just ate.. Lilly you still have some pancakes... I swear its like I purposely choose fattie skater friends... fine let's go .. I don't wanna be late"

"Yes!" Oliver and I high-fived

So first period with Sarah was totally boring, not that I don't have fun with Sarah but I'm closer to Oliver.. that and it's easier to talk to guys in general..well at least for me.. except Carmen well but we had stuff in common, and we'd have missions so we'd have to talk.. Christ!.. that's behind me now..

I'm in my second period class which is great because Oliver and I have this class and then have another class together with Sarah.. and then lunch perfect!..

"Hello class" Mr. Rastallini greets us

a couple of mutters here and there replying back to the teacher

"welcome to Sex Ed for 8th graders, let me just call role and we'll get started"

"Why do we have to take this class"

"because Oliver if we don't... we have to go to the 7th grade sex ed.. which is for the whole year.. and I don't know about you but I'd rather just have it for one semester"

"oh yeah that's why we decided to take it this year huh?"

I just nod

"Ms. Truscott is there something you'd like to say?"

I shake my head 'no' "I was just asking Oliver if he had a pencil Mr. Rasta Pasta...It's all good"

He chuckles at his nickname well the whole class does..he calls role ... then another teacher comes in and takes Rasta Pasta outside to have a quick conversation. When Pasta comes back in a girl is right behind him.. It was like a movie.. the girl walks in, imaginary wind blowing through her chesnut hair , and everything seemed to be in slow-mo.

"take a seat" Rasta Pasta whispered to her

She begins moving towards me and Oliver. I notice there's a seat right in front of me.

"I would really like to start class, but I'll make it a free day since we have 15 mins left, so go ahead and get to know each other" Rasta Pasta announces

"So, I'm guessing your new here I'm Oliver and this is Lilly" The boy talks and points at me..and right now I am at a loss with words so I just nod and smile.

"Hello.. I'm Miley, yeah I'm from Tennessee" The girl with the brown hair explains with her southern accent

'aww she has a cute acce-..wait cute?..no..uh... cool yeah cool accent.. wow she has beautiful eyes... and what am I saying.. geez Truscott get it together'

"Hey didn't you move in this weekend with your famiy?.. sorry I didn't mean to sound like a creep or anything it's just that you and I are neighbors.. even Lilly lives close to us" Helmet hair dude lets Miley know..

"Cool" She replies .. looking at me with a soft smile.. slightly confused..

"Sorry about Lilly, she's weird at first but after you get to know her" he pauses.."wait no.. she's still weird" He chuckles giving her that goofy 'Smokin' Oken' smile that he thinks girls automatically fall for...

~Miley's Point Of View~

"Sorry about Lilly, she's weird at first but after you get to know her" he pauses.."wait no.. she's still weird" He smiled at goofily

Lilly Glared at him and gave him a hard smack

"Geez, if you smack him a little harder, poor boy won't have a brain anymore" I chuckled out

she smiled "As if Oliver had a brain, he's already seen Dr. Oz, to bad nothin' can be done about it.." Lilly grinned brightly

"well you should go with me next time to see if he can try to give you a heart.. maybe he'll be compassionate enough for you Lilly" at that Oliver, Lilly and I laughed loudly

"wow so how long have ya'll been datin' " I asked nonchalantly

They both looked at each other and at the same time sayin'

"ew gross" gags ... "ugh that's disgusting"

"you could have just said ya'll weren't datin'..."

"well Oliver here is what I'd say my brother/bestfriend..not brother by blood though and not friend by choice either"

Oliver feigned to be hurt, bring a hand to his heart "Now Lilly, you know that's not true... but if that's the way you feel" he then put the hand that was on his chest.. turned it so the back of his palm was to his forehead.

"Man ya'll are funny" I just chuckle "slightly goofy but funny"

"ERM" Mr. Rastallini's voice boomed through our talk "I don't mind you talking but can you please speak at least at number 1 level..Please"

we just nod

"So Miley, can I see you schedule, maybe you have classes with me or Lil, or maybe if you're lucky with both of us, maybe even Sarah.." I give Oliver my schedule.

"who's Sarah?" I asked

"Oh she's our dear tree hugger friend, she's extremely smart and she loves to help people and what not" Lilly smiled at me while she explained

"Is she funny like ya'll?"

"Nope she says we're her entertainment.. just kidding...i think she... well sort of.. I mean she sa-" Oliver began

"Oliver dude you're scaring me, and If your scaring me it means you're officially a zombie, which means I have to kill you" Lilly said nonchalantly "which means I get to keep your skateboard and you're zombie posters and video games" she finished excitedly

"well then if I die..." Oliver began dramatically.." Lilly you are the last person I want lurking in my room so Miley you may have my zombie stuff and my skateboard don't let Lilly fool you" he said in a playful yet scolding manner

I couldn't help but laugh ...not a them, just at how at home I felt with them it felt comfortable, easy and just plain nice.

"hey I'm not the wicked witch of the the west here.. Oliver is.. I'm more like Glinda or something"

"you mean cuz you're blonde and pretty?" I stated more than asked

"uh..I..uh I was gonna say cuz I'm cool and nice but I guess thanks" she looked slightly shocked and a little blushed

"oh right totally"

"Hey so if I'm the wicked witch of the west, wouldn't I.. 1) have to be a wizard since I ma man...2) does it mean I can't shower cuz I can live with that.. and third does it mean I have to wear a dress because honestly I'm really not the type of guy to shave my legs" Oliver randomly said trying to break the weirdness I kind of created

I couldn't help but laugh.. I heard Lilly laugh just as loud as I did...

Oliver just grinned just as goof as the first time and chuckled.

"oh by the way Miley" Oliver started.. "you have 4th lunch with us, so you can sit with me and Lilly, and afterwards you have 5th with Sarah and I.. and then 6th with Sarah, Lils, and I, and then 7th you have art with Lils and 8th you have athletics with Lils" I looked up at Lilly

"So what sports do you play?" Lilly asked

" I don't" I replied, and she looked at me questioningly "I don't have any hand-eye coördination at all, I can barely chew gum and walk, but there wasn't any more space in regular P.E. so I got stuck with athletics" I smiled bashfully

"oh it's cool Lilly can help you out she's quite the star athlete, she's already got a place on the H.S. team next year... I'm not even kidding" Oliver smiled as he let me know

"totally Miley, I'm down.. If I taught Oliver how to skateboard I'm sure I can help you in at least walking and chewing gum" She teased

"cool, I'd sure appreciate it"

"oh hey do you need us to walk you towards your next class?" Lilly asked slightly concerned

"sure I don't mind"

"cool"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNGGG

Oliver and Lilly stood up putting away they're things

"welcome come on Miley" Lilly said

I liked how she didn't call me new girl, she called me out by my name.. It's like she new what it felt like to be a new kid and feeling out-of-place, but not once did I feel out-of-place when I was talkin' to them.. I rather felt at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.. So enjoy and let me know how ya'll feel.. and what I can do to make this story one of your favorites..

Im not exactly happy with this chapter.. it was like i had the idea but i couldn't get it down.. sorry

* * *

CH.3 Friends?...

~Miley's Point of View~

"Lockerman! I need some help" some random guy yelled

"On it, I have to go ladies but see you in a few" Oliver let us know

"Hey Miley, I think we're here …oh look Sarah's here...Hey Sarah!" Lilly called out an average sized girl

The girl with soft brown curly hair and glasses walks towards Lilly and I...

"Oh hello, Lilly"

"Hey, this is Miley it's her first day..."

"Oh Hello, Miley I'm Sarah nice to meet you... please tell me my goofball friends haven't corrupted you..." she smiles softly while sayin' this

"Hiya Sarah, Nice to meet you... well no not really"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Lilly feigned to be offended... "You know what I have to go, I don't want to be late to Clark's class" Lilly stated while runnin' off

"Bye Lilly" I said, somewhat confused... not once has she actually tried to have a conversation with me (or about me) while she walked me to class...weird...

"Come on, Miley you can sit next to me"

We sat in the middle front; I could tell she was a studious, well composed person... Its crazy I just got here and met 3 people who seem nice... must be a good day

"So Miley, how did you get Lilly to talk to you?" Sarah asked

'Whoa wait what she didn't ask about where I'm originally from or how I like school or the people I've met. Maybe that's why her and Lilly are friends... it's all slightly weird'

"I... uh... well I'm not sure we just started talking ... Oliver and Lilly began using references toward the wizard of Oz and everyonce and a while she'd quip a statement towards me every once in a while" I replied... "But we really didn't talk towards each other Oliver began all the conversations..."

"Wow, she has never done that …she usually doesn't talk at all... she's always been the quiet type until after about 3-4 months... and she usually talks to guys more than girls… anyways so where are you from?"

I answered about 20 of her questions, and most of them were mostly on how I felt the government was treating the environment, and if I'd like to join her in volunteering in some places... I swear this girl made me dizzy... I wish I had tape to cover that girl's mouth...DANGG!

RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGG

'Oh Thank God!'

"So do you have 4th lunch?" I just nod hoping she'll get the idea and cut down on the talkin'

~Lilly~

I get in to class right after I drop off Miley at her class... Oliver surprisingly is already sitting down saving a seat for me...

"How was Lockerman duty?"

"Why are you being weirder than usual?" Oliver questioned

"What do you mean boob?" I averted his eyes

"You...Lillian Truscott ...never speak to a new person...never... you stay quiet until a couple of weeks... months at most... and you even talked to Miley answering her questions... what is going on ?" Oliver ranted

"She seems nice, and simple... like when we talked in Rasta Pasta's class it felt like as if we've been friends for a while now...it felt surprisingly comfortable" I honest responded

"You have a point there Lil's, do you think Smokin' Oken has a chance with her?" he asked while bending over, attempting to have a masculine sexiness...

" Hell nah, especially not with that 'look at my sexy grin that looks like shit' sorry goofball that ship sailed when you gave her that smile" I finished off saying with my trademark Truscott smirk

"You know you can be very hurtful sometimes" Oliver rubbed his eyes

"Yes I do apologize for being so painfully blunt" I rolled my eyes

"So I don't stand a chance?"

"Maybe, we don't even know her that well... who knows maybe she likes goofball with mop hair... or not..." I replied...

While in class we were quite busy writing a paper about our summer adventures and the best memory... but my mind kept thinking about her... and how all my gut instincts were acting up with her... she made me feel uneasy, I thought about her all period.. She made me talk to her... Oliver's right I don't do that... what's wrong with me I can't do this... I can't be friends with her... I just can't... I just won't talk to her and maybe she'll take a hint and leave me alone...

"Hey Lil" Oliver waves his hand in my faces bringing me out to reality

"Huh?"

"I said class is over... can we go get food now?"

"Oh uh yeah..." I fix my things... and decide that I was going to the lunch line first so I don't have to see her

"Hey Lils what are you getting"

"I was thinking the snack bar... a couple of pizzas and chips and about 2 bottles of Gatorade what about you, Oliver?"

"That sounds good" Oliver's stomach growls in agreement.

"Race ya to the cafeteria?" I didn't stay very long to hear what he said; I had already sprinted to the lunch room.

~ Miley's ~

Sarah and I are waitin' for Oliver and Lilly to go get lunch... but when I turn around Lilly is runnin' trailed by an exhausted and short breathed Oliver...

"Hey Sarah, Hey Miley" He greeted us attempting to catch his breath.

"Hey Oliver, is there a reason why you goofballs were running?" Sarah queried

"I... hold on (he breathed a big breath) We just got out of class and we were racing to see who'd win... but it seems like I still need to get some physical condition.. Which reminds me... FOOD!" Oliver let out in one breath.

"Miley, what would you like to eat"

"Well the snack bar sounds good right about now..." I drew out

"Okay let's go... maybe we can cut in front of Lilly" Oliver added

"Hey guys" Lilly greeted smiled warmly towards me... I couldn't help but blush this is so weird...

"Man you sure run fast" I told her to get her attention

"Uh yeah that's what soccer does to you, well that and physical conditioning... sorry sports and working out talks make me happy…" she turned towards Oliver... "Hey Oliver I got you 2 pizzas, one bag of chips, one brownie, a pop tart, and 2 teas"

"Oh my God thank you Lilly, I need I made a good choice in friends when I met you!" Oliver thanked Lilly

"Hey come on Miley let's get our food..." Sarah glared at Lilly

After getting our food we walk back to find Lilly and Oliver with some hamburgers from God knows where...

"Man ya'll sure got an appetite" I observed

Sarah Chuckled and said "you haven't even seen them at breakfast or at dinner, it's like a full out pig out session"

"Hey we don't pig out, we simply absorb nutrients that can help supply energy for our body, right Lil?" Oliver spat out lovingly while having food in his mouth

"Hey Lilly are you going to walk me after 6th period to my next classes?" I asked hoping she'd talk to me but all she does is nod to my disappointment...

After about 5 mins of just me, Oliver and Sarah talking... Lilly stood up and started packing Oliver, Sarah and I looked at her questioningly

"What? Oh sorry uh I'll meet up with you guys later I kind of promised Matt and Jason I'd skate with them during lunch"

"Well wait Lil, I'll go with you just let me finish I wa-"

"Sorry Oliver I have to go now, we're going to the skate park and I am already late" she cut him off

"Lilly you can't go… 1) you can't skip on the first day of school…2) you shouldn't hang out with those guys and 3) you have to walk Miley to her next classes since you have the rest of the classes with her and you nodded when she asked if you'd walk her.."

"Sarah thanks for the concern but I'm old enough to do what I think I can..."

"Lil, Sarah is right you shouldn't go skate with them, I go with you so I know what you're doing but personally I don't trust Matt or Jason" Oliver let her know with a concerned expression

'Maybe she just doesn't want to be friends with me... I mean why would she go skate outside of school, and why would she run to lunch without greeting us first... or at least me she had greeted Sarah and Oliver but not me.. She doesn't want to talk to me,'

"Fine I'll stay, but I'm going after school and you can't say anything about it" she sat down in defeat... I could feel the tension that overtaken the table...

I talked to Sarah and occasionally laughed at Oliver's antics and Lilly was just there with no emotion...

After lunch Oliver, Sarah and I find our class I couldn't stop thinking what the hell was her problem, it's like at first she'd been fine and then after 3rd period she was distant like as if she'd re-thought a future friendship with and decided against it.

'She doesn't want to talk to me... its fine... I just want to know why though, why won't she talk to me when we first met she was nice and she talked to me maybe not directly but she talked with me in an open conversation... I just wish she wouldn't send these stupid hidden signals that aren't even that subtle'

After class we meet up with Lilly for our next class I continued talking with Oliver and Sarah... with Lilly being quiet as possible... 'Sarah said that Lilly is usually quiet when she meets new people maybe I could change that, I did when we first met so why did she change... I wonder if'

"Hey Oliver" I move towards him "can **you **walk me to class?" I asked him with a lot of emphasis on the YOU.

"Uh yeah, sure Miley" 'if Lilly wanted to show me the next class she'd have to speak up' but instead she just looked down, well there goes that idea...

I'm confused this girl seems just as complicated, as Uncle Earl gets when he gets more than a little tipsy and tries to dance while pushing everyone away and attempting to keep his pants from fallin' all in the while he's trying to churn that home made butter... sweet niblets.. I've been talking to my daddy too much...

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG GGG

"Alright you ready Miley?" the boy asked me and I just nodded

We took off walking and Lilly walked behind us... Oliver was making me laugh with one of his food stories

"So it looks like we're here" Lilly walks in without a word... and after I say bye to Oliver I walk in class I see her in the back looking directly to the board in the front... so I decide to stay away from her so I sat middle-left next to a black girl and an Asian looking girl who I noticed had quite the tongue for gossip..

"Hi I'm Amber and this is Ashley, where are you from you must be new ...what's your name…?" the black girl named Amber spoke to me

"I'm from Tennessee, Miley Stewart... Hello" I smile kindly

"Whoa you sound like a hick where are you from the Wild West" Ashley snorted. I hate havin' an accent sometimes it's not like I try to be the way I am... I'm sure my face had hurt all over it... Ashley began with her "OOOHH-"

"Moron... We're in the west, Tennessee is more towards the east" Amber spat towards Ashley, but by no means stopped making fun of me or my accent... I just sat there until…." Hey Miley, where did you get you shoes because surely you can't have those type of stores in farmville" Ashley added the unnecessary comment.

"Hey Amber, you should probably move your moron somewhere else... Since she doesn't know how to keep her comments to herself" A voice came from behind me... when I turn around I see Lilly, getting herself situated behind me with her things and defending me?

"Look Goldilocks, just because you're in sports doesn't mean you scar-"

"Maybe not, but I have a couple of teammates willing to help me out… so do me a favor and stop bothering Miley.."

"This isn't over Truscott"

Lilly completely ignored her to ask me if I was okay, and told me to just ignore them.

"Okay class welcome to Art Class, I know it's the first day but since you are 8th graders I decided it would be a great Idea to do a project with a partner over my favorite… drum roll please(roll) the Fibonacci numbers… I would like you to draw, paint, and sculpt multiple examples of the Fibonacci numbers... It's due next Friday... so go ahead and choose partners"

"Hey Miley... would you like to be partners, not that you have to or anything, but if you'd like, I mean we are neighbors so it'd be easy but we don't have to... you can choose anyone it's not like a big deal, I know like I don't look like the a great artist but I'm actually not th-" I quickly put my hand on top of hers.. effectively shuttin' her up

"It's okay Lilly I'd like to be your partner, maybe you can come over, I know of one example of the Fibonacci number... my piano, we can get inspired by that.."

"Cool sounds great... when would you like to meet start working on it?"

"Would tomorrow be good? That's if you don't mind the boxes …"

"I don't but I'll have to be there around 7pm. I have a soccer game with my team... you know just to keep in shape for when the actual soccer season starts..."

"Sure, cool so what else can you think of that has this number sequence?"

"Uh spiral stairs, and snail shells..."

"I wonder how well put them all together..." I thought pensively  
"we can have a snail playing a spiral stairs keyboard?" Lilly joked

"Hey, at least that's a better idea than the one who thought of painting the one of the dogs playin' poker"

Lilly's laugh was like ice cream on a hot summer day, I instantly knew I wanted to make her laugh, just so I could hear her...

The day went on P.E. was okay, because I was new I couldn't take part until I got my physical, but the greatest part of class was being able to see the big hype about Lilly, that girl was like amazing, ninja skills, she was incredibly fast with her reflexes and the way she would sprint and last for long periods this girl had star athlete written all over her movements.. I honestly thought she'd be clumsy and goofy but man was I wrong... By the end of the day we exchanged numbers and I gave her my address I hope I can use the rest of this day to put away all of my Hannah Montana things, Good Golly I hope I don't mess up, what's good is that I can tell daddy and Jerkson about Lilly so they know to hold their tongues about Hannah..

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long.. this ch. was hard for me to write.. and yet I still don't like how it turned out.. I need some fresh Ideas on how you'd like the story to play out.. I'll try and bring up ch. much faster but.. my parents are being anal and are borrowing my laptop since theirs broke.. but never fear i'll never leave ya'll hangin' I'll finish this story.. To the ones who reviewed.. Uh well its alright if you have the same idea i dont mind.. and me either but whatever happens Im sure its for a good reason..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't any characters, or the show..

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait.. I've got the another chapter ready.. but I'll post it tomorrow.. hopefully ya'll like this ch. I actually thought it was pretty decent.. lemme know what's kickin'.. enjoy

CH. 4 Friends..

-Stewart's residence 4:00pm-

Okay Lilly's coming and I need to fix my Hannah closet and my Miley closet, I have roughly around 2 hours and a half to do this… "Hey dad I have a project and my partner is coming over is that okay?"

"It's fine with me bud, but be careful with the Hannah Montana things... remember out of sight out of mind.. I have to go get your brother, sweet niblets that boy is going to be the death of me..."

"What happened with Jackson daddy? What did he do now..?" I asked

"Hey got a flat tire on his way to work and tried driving it, so now the car is messed up... I told him…" He kept ranting while walking out... I decided to take up the challenge of hiding my secret pop star identity which was going to be quite the challenge...

God.. a million boxes.. and of course leave the girl to do all the work ..but then again I invited Lilly over… ugh I'm not touching anything that belongs to that midget…

-AFTER HARD WORK AND ORGANIZING-

-7pm (Miley and Lilly's POV)

-knock knock-

"Hey" Miley greets Lilly as she opens the door

"Hey yourself, so this is quite the place Ms. Stewart"

"Why thank you Ms. Truscott… do you fancy a drink?"

"Uh sure can I have some water…please?"

"Sure thing, you can put your skate board and things over there if you'd like..."

"Cool thanks"

"all right let's start working on this puppy" Lilly stated with fake enthusiasm

"Right let's do this!" Miley agreed awkwardly

After a while of working we decide to take a break and watch a movie...

"What type of movie do you like" Miley asked while looking for a movie from the movie box

"Anything with blood, guns, zombies or aliens...you?"

"Romantic comedies, dramas and kid movies"

"So what do you want to watch?" Lilly asked

"I'm not sure... I mean you're my guest so why don't you choose"

"Are you sure it is your house..."

"Yeah... I rather you be comfortable..."

Lilly stands up and looks in the box, takes out a dvd, puts it in the dvd player, and goes sit down the other extremity of the couch which Miley had sat at..

"What did you put?" Miley asked with curiosity oozing

"Beetle Juice" Lilly answered cheerfully

"what's that?" Miley asked with curious eyes

"A movie" Lilly replied with a small smirk

"really? ..wow America's first smart blonde.. I would have never thought" Miley deadpanned

"Hey!(chuckles) I'm not the one who's asking a about a movie that's in their movie box… don't worry it's like PG13.. plus I'm sure you've must have seen it if it's in your collection of movies" Miley nods

While getting into the movie, the scene where a shrunken head guy.. Miley let out a small yelp

"I have that movie.." Miley shields her eyes asking questioningly but mostly to herself... Lilly looks at her "yeah seems to be what we're watching"

"you're just full of sarcasm aren't you?.. I meant I'm sure that movies not mine"

"Is wittle Miley scared?" Miley glares at Lilly, which makes Lilly explode in laughter falling to the ground with a thud.. "Sorry Miley, I just.. haha.. sorry.."

"I have never seen it... I think it's my brother's movie..."

"You have a brother?"

"Sure do... but I'm not sure that he qualifies as a human..." Miley deadpanned...

"Why do you say that?" Lilly smiles…

"Wait about 30 minutes and you'll see why"

Both girls look back at the screen, they watched the movie slight moving closer to each other, when the last 20 minutes of the movie…

'Oh God I hate watching this types of movies... and it's even considered a kid movie oh God.. what the hell she has to marry that dead dude creep ahhh' Miley gets closer to Lilly**... 'Wow Miley really doesn't like spooky films... haha she's practically about 4 inches from sitting on me and cud-'**

Miley closes the gap and wraps her arm around Lilly's right arm and hides her face behind Lilly... 'Awe she's lettin' me cuddle up to her, geez I swear this movie is horrible, how can she be laughing at this?'... **'Ahaha wow she's practically cuddling with me ... it feels nice... she smells good too... mmmhnn... come on Lilly what's wrong with you'**

"Hey Miles, I brought pizza is you friend here?" a voice comes through, interrupting the movie.. 'thank God.. im not gonna be able to sleep after that movie'

Miley pauses the movie, while she stands up and motions Lilly to go with her..

"Hey daddy... yeah this is Lilly" Miley smiles at her father pointing towards Lilly

"Hello Mr. Stewart, thank you for letting me come over to do the project"

"So where' the project" Miley's dad asked

Lilly blushed remembering that he just walked in to them watching a movie and not doing project.. Miley seeing this comes to her rescue

"Daddy, we got most of it done, but being the first day and all our brains are pretty much Jello, so I asked her If she wanted to watch a mov-"

"Hey Miley Thanks for letting me use the brasket" a strange short dirty blonde haired dude interrupted the conversation

"Jerkson what in the world are you talkin' about?"

"You know a Bra/Basket.. It's great for carrying things.. and my tools to do manly things" Jackson added to attempt to seem manlier at the sight of Miley's new friend.. Lilly looks shocked but couldn't help smilie ..

"what were you doing with my bra you creep..?"

"well I was looking for something fashionable yet, usable, and when I realized that a bra which can be used for something like that.."

"so instead of buying your own you take mine?!"

"Sweet niblets Miles, it's not like you'll miss it.. but next time you go shopping can you get a bigger size so that my things can fit.."

"UGH! JACKSON!...DADDY, are you sure you can't send this midget back to whatever planet he was delivered from?"

"Hmmn sorry bud, I've tried" Mr. Stewart replied shocked as much as Miley at Jackson's request, "boy go to your room before your mouth says anything else that makes you seem stupider than you seem" Miley's dad and Jackson began to argue.. and Miley remembered a certain blonde in their house..

"oh my God, sorry Lilly I totally forgot you were here.. well but at least you've met my family now.. welcome to the Stewart's family household" Miley said with a twinge of embarrassment and awkwardness

"It's all right,. No prob.. I totally get your statement about your bro now.." Lilly tried make Miley smile

"Uh yeah, so can we go back to watching it now.." Miley asked eagerly

"actually Heather.. sorry I just got a text from my mom so I should go.. but Thank you once again for having me over.. Hey why don't you come over tomorrow we can finish watching Beetle Juice" Lilly looked over at Miley and saw a bright smile on her face, got lost a bit in her eyes, 'man I tried to push her away, yet I'm here with her, and we're partners, so much for keeping my distance'.. "Ahem, Lilly if you'd like I can call your mom to let her know that you can stay for dinner" Mr. Stewart attempted to prolong Lilly's stay.. "Thanks, Mr. Stewart but I really should go, I have to get ready for tomorrow but thank you anyways, rain check?"

"Of course Lilly you're always welcome here" Miley smiled brightly at Lilly letting her know she was completely sincere.

"Cool thanks.. same to you, if you ever want to come over"

"Hey I'll walk you come on" Miley stated

"uh ok.. Bye it was a pleasure meeting you.." "Bye Lilly have a good night" Mr. Stewart Replied

door opens and closes letting the girls out.. **"Well Lilly, I had a good time today, thank you for what you did earlier, with Amber and Ashley.."** "yeah me too, sure thing Miley.." **"Hey can I ask you a question?" **"Sure, shoot"** "why didn't you talk to me during lunch or 5th period?" **Miley's face went from complete happy to confused and hurt. "I uh... I'm sorry... I really don't know... I guess I just think, and I'm sort of shy in a way." Lilly looked down at her chucks before looking back up **"But you're here with me now and you're not being shy even when you came over you were pretty confident" **the brown-haired girl stated "I guess I'm getting used to having you around... I don't really talk to new people; it's hard for me..." Lilly averts her eyes and scratches the back of her neck, **"So should I be honored?"** Miley looked for Lilly's eyes "for what?" Lilly Asked quizzically "**On the first day you talked to me... I don't know about you but I think I might be the exception of all your antics"** "Maybe, you might just actually be the one who becomes my best friend" Lilly chuckles

"Do you really want to be friends?" Miley asks with hopeful eyes

"Well yeah, that's if (she pauses shyly) you'd like to be my best friend" Lilly blushes 'why is this talk so much like as if I was asking her to be my girlfriend.. My girlfriend..hmmmn.. wait what?! Hold on what no just my bestfriend.. just FRIEND.. I know I asked her to be my best friend but please Oliver is the only best friend I need.. so just friends ... not dating just friends... do I even like girls... Miley's pretty.. oh god what's wrong with me.. time for research..'

"I would love to be your best friend, but only if you're mine as well"

'Miley Stewart I'd love to be yours' "I'd love to be your bestfriend Miley" Lilly winked

"Great... so see ya tomorrow bestfriend" Miley Winked back

"You got it Miles" Miley smiles from ear to ear… 'Aw she finally comfortable with me, enough to use my nickname'

"Good night Lilly"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite because there's literally thousands of them. Oh, and there's probably something in your closet."

"Alrighty Gru... Thanks for the nightmares" Miley laughs a bit "including those of Beetle Juice.." Miley Shutters at the thought.

"What are Best friends for...?"

-A year later-

~Lilly's POV~

It's been a little more than year since I met Miley Rae Stewart, and she has actually become my best friend well Chick best friend.. I figured out small things about her and big things.. We're so close and literally best friends we tell each other everything.. well I haven't told her about being Gertie Giggles but that's okay, because it's for her own good.. and she might not know that I might be attracted to girls, well that one is still in progress, Oliver's has been my main bro in confidence and helping me figure things out.. I just man, I don't know.. right now I'm super excited last week my Ma Francesca sent me some awesome tickets to go see Hannah Montana!.. Yeah, I listen to her, she's like freaking amazing and stuff.. Oliver and I actually have contests between each other to see how likes her more.. ugh I hope Miley wants to come with me to the Hannah concert.. if not I'm gonna have to settle with Oliver, not that he's bad or anything I just like spending time with my bestfriend…

"Hey Lil, ready for 4th period?" A mop headed boy asked  
"Huh.." Oliver looked at me funny as if I had a major boogie..

"dude you've been way out of since last week, what's up with you?"

"I uh."

Rrrrrringggggggggggggg

The bell wrung

"come on let's go I don't want to be late"

"to lunch?.. dude seriously you're freaking me out.. Oh look hey MILEY!" Oliver yelled out..

The beautiful brunette turned around slowly smiling and walking towards us along with Sarah behind her..

"Hey guys! Ready for lunch" Sarah Asked

"Dude Lilly's totally ready for.. she's so ready she doesn't want to be late" Oliver all of sudden was met with a small but stinging slap to the back of his head

Miley laughed at Oliver's shocked look by the surprise slap and turned

"Lil come on seriously you gotta stop beating up Oliver "

"I will when he decides to stop being such a boob" I grumbled under my breath, and to my surprise Miley hugged me while laughing, I couldn't help but laugh along and hug her back.. which is completely weird.. I don't hug, or touch anyone that's not my family ... Miley(because she side hugs me), and every once in a while Oliver(bro hug.. which is usually a slap on the back)..

Which reminds me I'm super hungry..

After stuffing our faces, Oliver decided he needed to talk to me, hombre to hombre.. so we went outside to walk around for a bit..oh god I hate these talks.. they always s give me so much hope..

"Dude like seriously what's up with you?"

"okay I'll tell you but don't get mad"

"Lilly come on, you know I won't" Oliver told me

"Okay, I scored 2 tickets to the Hannah Montana this weekend, and I wanted to ask Miley, but since she usually says that she doesn't like Hannah Montana because of whatever reason, I've tried to think of ways I could get her to come with me"

"You got Hannah Tickets?" Oliver Looked happy as Fuck…

"Really dude.. I told you what's been buggin' me and you only listened to the 'I got tickets part'.. seriously?" I gave him my best incredulous look

"right, sorry it's just they're sold out, but maybe Miley will agree to go with you"

"what If she doesn't Oliver, I just.. I like spending time with her.. you know"

"yeah I do.. you know today when she hugged you I thought you actually told her about your crush, 'cause you certainly looked together like that you know"

I knew my eyes grew wider.. shit… shit..shit man if Oliver saw that what if everyone else saw it too, what if someone asks Miley and she stops being my friend..

"relax Lilly, chill dude, I'm sure no one else can tell, I can cause I've known you for like ever, so your good."

"thanks Ollie, you're the best man!" I hugged him

He hesitantly hugged me back

RRRIINNGGG RRRIINNGGG

"Hello Class, Since today is Monday it's Pop quiz day!" Mr. Mariposa announce

The whole class groaned in disappointment including myself.. until I remembered that Miley has this class with me, and if we're taking a quiz it means we won't talk.. yes!.. I know it's probably not my greatest idea but I'm just trying to play it safe.. I don't want her not to be my bestfriend anymore.. So I'll just not talk to her all day.. I should probably sit on the other extremity of the classroom.

"Hey Lil, what are you doing I save you a seat" Miley spoke loudly catching the attention of the whole classroom

"I uhh..umm.. well I kinda don't want to get anymore detention because I need to be at soccer practice.. so I'm playing it safe, so I don't get in trouble" I responded.. well half-truth..

"oh ok" she looked slightly hurt but attempted to smile it away

The rest of the day I just stayed away from her not trying to bring any attention.. to her.. or myself, but She was burning throughout my thoughts.. how am I going to get her to go with me to the concert…

-After School-

~Miley's POV~

Lilly avoided me all day.. I know she isn't really touchy, or that she doesn't like to hug but I can't help myself, she's my bestfriend and bestfriends hug.. right? Did I scare her away.. why did she avoid me.. it's about 5:30 and she doesn't get out of practice until 7:00pm.. and then it takes her about 30 mins to shower so I'll call her at 8 pm .. and ask if she's alright..

"Hey bud.. are you ready for the concert this comin' Friday?" I hear a very sweet Robby Stewart speak to me

"Yeah of course daddy!.. I can't wait I'm absolutely excited"

"Hey dad can you get highlights on your armpit hairs" My moron brother walked in the living room

"Jackson why in the sam heck would you want to do that?" I asked, but suddenly I was afraid of the answer

"well sis.. you see I have dirty blonde hair.. but my armpit hair is brown.. and maybe chicks would dig it if my pits had highlights"

My dad just looked at him roughly for about 5 mins until

"well Jackson, maybe if you would take showers more often you wouldn't be a dirty blonde" Daddy laughed at his own joke.. honestly I thought it was lame but what the heck I just chuckled

Jackson looked at both of us and then said "You know what I have to go to work now, So good day"

"wait son I wa-" Daddy started

" I Said Good day Daddy..Oh" Jackson walked out of the kitchen door.. dear lord that boy

"haha Dear lord that Boy, Hey Miles where's Lilly I thought she was coming over today, since it's ya'lls study day thingy"

"Yeah I know daddy, she had things to do, but I'm going to call her later"

"she has things to do?.. she always cancels them, or doesn't plan anything on Mondays" Daddy stated

"I know" I answered softly

Which I totally did know, Lilly always made time for me, or she'd cancel her plans to hang out with me.. She even cut down on her hectic workout schedule and skateboarding to hang out with me.. now I also had to worry about making time for her.. I had started making concerts more often especially on the weekends.. so now our days to hang out at the mall would have to be during the week or something.. I'm somewhat pissed at the fact that she won't tell me what's wrong.. we promised no secrets.. I haven't told her about Hannah, but still I told her everything else.. and she's told me everything about her this past year.. she's literally my best friend.. the more I thought of it the more mad I became I just wanted answer to her reasons of acting like the way she has been towards me..

After doing absolutely nothing 8 o'clock finally ticked in so I decided I was going to call her…

Dialing

The phone rung 3 times, she usually answers quickly like after the first ring..

"Hello" Her voice came through

"Lillian Truscott! Why are you avoiding me" I snapped at her through the phone I couldn't help but be mad.. she did things that made me mad.. what made me mad the most was that she wasn't being honest with me. AGGHHH

"I uh.. I ummh Miley chill"

"Why Lilly, you've avoided me all day and it sucks going practically the whole day without you talking to me"

"I'm sorry, Miles it's just I felt a bit out of my comfort zone when you hugged me.. I .. I'm sorry"

"Lilly, come on I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you don't like being hugged.. it's fine.. you gotta be honest with me, tell me when I'm doing something you don't like.. I won't hug you anymore but please don't avoid me.." I told her trying to let her know that I was being completely serious  
"Miley, it's okay I want you to hug me.. It was kind of like immersion therapy.. I just needed to think to myself how I felt when you were hugging me.. and I think it's fine.. I promise to let you know.. but hey I gotta go.. I have an early workout tomorrow.. I'll go over to your house afterward okay?" Lilly replied.. making me feel better

"Okay Lil.. Thank you.. Goodnight see you tomorrow.."

"Good night Miles.." Lilly said before hanging up

Yay she likes huggin' me!.. cool wow.. I've must have sounded like a clingy girlfriend of some kind.. I really need to just relax.. haaaahh Lilly my girlfriend.. wow I haven't even started doing many concerts and I already need a break..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer.. I don't anything except some ideas to where the story is going..

A/N: so Im sorry that the story is taking so long to get to LILEY but it'll get there.. I swear.. I'm building it up. I Got this from the very first episode.. I won't finish it off like the episode it'll have a twist.. this chapter is more dialogue.. but whatever.. also.. just saying if you have any questions, or if you're confused don't hesitate to ask.. I'll answer anything.. so enjoy!... ps if you think you know where this story is going.. I'm like totally gonna screw you over.. jk :D

I'm watching tv while I'm getting my outfit figured and then I hear it my song .. well Hannah's song

_Hannah singing (this is the life)_

_Host: fourteen year old sensation, Hannah Montana continues her smash tour with another Sold out show tomorrow night in L.A._

_[This is the life]_

"Whoa did you hear that sold out in L.A! Whoa!" My daddy told me giving me a High five

"Ow Ow needle in finger sharp shooting pain" My favorite designer Farmain yelped

"oh I'm sorry Farmain." I apologized

" ah its ok I kiss it all better! Alright aww look at you ...you look gorgeous! You're gonna look beautiful in the finale. Do it with me come on now. work it out work it out and pop it! (I heard something rip) oh! cushy tear awkward moment time to go. don't look at my booty!" Farmain walks out, using his fabric to cover that newly acquired tear in his pants

"ah no danger there partner." My daddy told him

" I love you Hannah Montana ." Farmain yells out to me

" Do you mind i am on the phone here. Alright… I've got a life to you know and I would appreciate it if i could get through one conversation without hearing the words 'Hannah Montana ' [on phone] yea that's right girl i know Hannah Montana . And I've got to incredible tickets for tomorrow night. great I'll see you then. [hangs up]" Oh God this fool gets stupider by the second

"i need to incredible tickets for tomorrow night." Jerkson looks at me

"Sorry im sold out." I couldn't help but saying it.. It would've killed me if I hadn't said it..

" Dad." The midget turns toward daddy for help

" hey think about it this way Miley. he goes out with the girl they fall in love they get married he moves out."

"You've got the tickets!" I smile, pointing my fingers toward him as if I had made the best deal of my life

BRRRRNNGG the phone rings

" Hello?" I answered

"hey it's me landing in 20 seconds!" Lilly replied

"Great!" I responded " Lilly alert in 18 seconds!" I told my Pops and alien brother while hanging up.. I couldn't even enjoy the fact that she doesn't even say 'Hey Miley good morning, It's me Lilly' because right now I'm in my Hannah get up, and things could get really messy if she sees me like this

"she's your best friend Miley sooner or later you're gonna have to tell her your Hannah Montana ." Jackson let me know the obvious, helping me get rid of the pop star evidence

"I pick later." Running towards the kitchen

"9 seconds get the juice."

"got it!"

"good. three." My daddy counted

" two." Jackson followed opening the doors

"one!" I counted the second before Lilly made it through my doors

" guess who just landed two tickets to the hottest concert in town. Miley! You and I , I being your best friend are going to see the one the only" Lilly paused for the effect which was totally eating me.. "HANNAH MONTANA! Whoa! You're not screaming...WHY ARNT YOU SCREAMING!" she sound irked, disappointed, upset oh god

I can't she wants me to go with her to go see myself.. oh man!

" oh believe me she's screaming on the inside!"

I did scream inside me head.. but still Oh my God this can't be happening..

-At School: during Lunch-

~Lilly's POV~

" I just don't get it. Why won't you go to the concert with me?" I really didn't I mean come on its Hannah Montana

"It's just that umm I really wanna spend some quality time with my brother." Wow really.. that's not even Miley speaking

"quality time with your brother? Ok If you're not gonna tell me I guess there's nothing I can do except go through life wondering what I did to deserve being hurt so badly by my best-"Miley interrupts me before I can finish

" Oh stop I just can't go ok?" She smiled slightly

" Ok that's fine"

" Hey Miley hows it going?" Oh great the beautiful Johnny.. great man I hate this dude..but what kind of best friend would I be.. look she's already drooling

I poke Miley

" uhm pretty good, just getting some ketchup for my veggie burger I see you like mayonnaise never tried that on a veggie burger and maybe I should but not today because I have ketchup on the" Man I wish I'd be the one she'd do that cute food rant she's going on about

" Miley, Miley MILEY!" I interrupt her.. Noticing the coat of ketchup on her hand

" you know, what a lot of people don't know is its.. It's also a wonderful moisturizer here isnt that lovely?" If I wouldn't know any better I would've said that this girl trained in the OSS with her skills at covering

" Moisturizer right.. your pretty funny.. oh wow my hand does feel softer" Wow and the Idiot award goes to Johnny.. freakin' pansy…

" wow" was all I could say without being completely rude

Miley looked up saying " I know he is soo hot and im so lame" he's the lame one..

" hey he's the one who belived that ketchup was a moisturizer, Miley you've been totally crushing on Johnny Collins for months, he thought you we're funny this is your chance hes sitting right there let's move!" I should be giving the best friend Gold medal of the year…

" I just can't do it" Miley's shoulders slumped slightly

" yes you can, Miley your smart, your funny and you're totally cute, and now, you have my lucky bracelet" Wow where did the courage to say that come from?.. Oh my god.. she's gonna wear something of mine.. I wish the circumstances were different though..

" ok" she clearly sound confident.. I on the other hand had just confessed to her something that should have never left my mouth.. so I'm going to have to make things weird.. for safety purposes you know..

" WAIT! Bugger check" haha good thing I've already have weirdo standards ha… "**you are so gross**" but you love me I thought to myself "All clear, good to go" .. I should win the bestfriend award…While we're making our way to the 'super attractive Johnny'..

Of course the stupid wenches would show up.. "Hey Johnny"

Of course it's Ger- Lilly to the rescue " Hey Amber… we we're gonna sit there!" I sort of whined

" well isn't that too bad?" Amber mocked.. "but don't worry, there are seats over there by the trashcan" Her moron friend Ashley continued "At the losers table…OooooooOOoooH" They both said while touching their pointer fingers …

ERRRH those little witches makes my blood boil.. who the hell says that anyway…

" Uhmm Hey amber, I think it might be time to pluck the 'stashe" Miley pointed out..

"and Ashley is that a zit or are you getting another head!" I continued what Miley started

"GROSS" and we finished with their traditional "OOOoooHHH" touching our fingers together

Those morons are so predictable.. I left with a smirk on my face

" ok we didn't get those seats, minor setback but the good news is we have better seats for Hannah Montana"

"I'm sorry but it's just that.. I don't like Hannah Montana" Miley plays it off

" What?" Damn it I was hoping she'd change her mind

" Hey baby how you doing? Oliver Oken and may I say you two are smoking" Oliver walks with what he calls and I quote ' Swag' haha swag for a fag.. haaaa

" In your dreams!" Amber the stupid wench retorted

" I'm counting on that! Hey slick! Hey! Oh yea she wants me!" Oliver just flirts and walks without even noticing all the girls practically rejecting him.. usually I'd laugh my ass off by now but I slightly worried about the fact that Miley won't go with me to the Hannah Montana concert

" Oliver you're not gonna believe this, Miley says she doesn't like Hannah Montana!" I rushed out to Oliver

" WHAT! Hannah Montana is a goddess! I worship at her feet, in fact FYI one day I'm going to be Mr. Hannah Montana. Gonna watch her every minute of every day, Protect her from any obsessed fans, every night I'll shampoo and condition her beautiful blonde hair." I swear he's more and more obsessive each day..

" Oliver, I say this because I care about you… GET SOME HELP!"

"Miley don't make me go to see my favorite singer without my best friend, if you don't take this ticket I'll end up going to the concert with "Mr. Hannah Montana".." I begged

" YOU HAVE AN EXTRA TICKET TO HANNAH MONTANA ! That was really loud wasn't it?" OH God STAMPEDE!

~MILEY'S POV~

{back at Mileys House}

" I gave the gift a lot son, Don't push it! Hunny what happened?" I heard my dad say I'm pretty sure that lazy boy was probably asking for money

" Hannah Montana happened!" I answered

" you mean the kids at school found out?" My dad asked walking towards me

" No this was just about a ticket to see Hannah Montana. What if they found out I was Hannah Montana? Nobody would treat me the same!" Especially not Lilly, and I couldn't be able to deal with that she means so much to me

" I bet Lilly would" Oh God he was at it again… the ol' fart being wise..please

" Are you kidding? She's Hannah's Biggest Fan! If she knew the truth, I've never be just Miley again" I really wouldn't be able to handle her not being in my life anymore..

"oh baby doll"

"I'm going to take a walk on the beach" I need to think to cool off… and to make matters worse.. tonight's the

" Now hold on just a minute 1st let's get this french fry out of your hair before the seagulls attack you,(struggling with the French fry) boy that sucker is really in there too. 2nd of all, I know your concerned that if Lily finds out that she won't treat you the same but she's still your best bud. Now, you need to trust her. At least think about telling her."

"Ok... NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I made my decision long ago..

The next few days Lilly tried to convince me but I can't go to a concert and pretend to Hannah and then change to be Miley.. it'd be to hard, hectic, and she'd know that I'm Hannah Montana and she'd treat me different.. and I can't no.. I won't deal with that..

* * *

I so sorry if you were offended by the 'fag' deal.. technically it means cigar.. but anyways i apologize.. I myself am a fag.. but it's cool were i'm from its sort of an endearing term between us kids..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry for the long wait ya'll.. my laptop crashed, and needed to be fixed.. also getting this done along with school is total shiz.. so enjoy lemme know what I can do for ya!

Things we learn, but can't stand

~Nobody's POV~

**{at the concert}**

[this is the life]

" THANK YOU LOS ANGELES!" Hannah Montana says thanking the audience

"Hey Joh-Just another fan" aw man I almost screwed up.. Miley thought

" Uhmm hi can you make this out to Johnny, it's not me it's my brother he really likes you, not that I don't, cuz I do but you know it's he wanted me to get it, so I'm getting it. Yea if so you could just sign that to Johnny, my little brother." Johnny Collins greeted the blonde pop star

" there ya go hey! Really soft hands".. Miley thought aloud

"Thanks its ketchup I mean bye!" 'haha awww.. I made him flustered'

" Sorry guys! Make sure to pick up a record and I t-shirt in the lobby." The man in the security jacket told the fans

" He is so CUTE!" Hannah said

"Honey at your age there's only 2 things that are cute and that's squirrels and little puppy dogs. I tell ya what, I hate wearing this thing, it's like kissing your great aunt Clara.. Hey great show tonight, I'll go get the limo. Your momma would have been so proud of you." Robbie walks out

"Thanks daddy" Miley says walking towards and into the bathroom

~Miley's and Lilly's POV~

(Miley's thoughts are in bold, and Lilly's are in Italic)

" HIGHER OLIVER IM ALMOST IN!" Lilly said …

" There is no higher your already standing on my head!"_ I swear I'm surrounded by morons.._

" Jump you idiot! Jump!" Lilly makes it to the window clingy on to the light.." Whaa! Whaa! Oops! Wha. And she sticks the landing!" _ok so this mean I need to work out more.. all that time I spent with Miley has really thrown me off.. OMG_

"Hannah Montana's Hot Dogs! Hannah Montana's scarf!" Lilly turns around and finds the one the only.. "HANNAH MONTANA !"_ she's here!_

"AHH!" **Oh my God Oh my God if it's a paparazzi Im totally screwed.. I look like crap..**

"Whoever you are you have to get out of here right now! Or I'll call security"Miley said in a panicked voice

" Wa-Wait! No I'm sorry I was just looking for a souvenir my name is Lily Truscott and I'm a HUGE fan." Miley recognizes that voice anywhere, **Crap Lilly of all people .. It's probably not the best idea to shove my face in to the pie in front of me but too late**

" Did you just shove pie in your face?" Lilly questioned, confusion over took her face

" It's not a real pie! It's a foaming facial wash…pie."** I really should be better at lying.. but I can't it's Lilly if it was Oliver I could probably be better at lying.**

"What's wrong with your voice?" Lilly noticed Hannah's voice was deeper unlike her singing voice

"Uhm that happens after every concert"** Crap I really need to find a way to lie to Lilly **

" You give so much! I just wish Miley were here"_ I really can't stop thinking about Miley.. _

" Miley? Who's Miley? I don't know a Miley? That's a strange name." **SHIZZBALLS I can't believe I just did that.. **

" Oh she's my best friend!" Lilly replied without noticing the panicked tone that was evading Hannah's voice

"Right well then why don't you go get her?" Hannah walked towards the door opening it

"Oh great idea! I'll call her!"** Oh shit.. **

" NO! you know cell phones don't really work in it here it has to do with the walls and cement and [phone rings] Ok … they must've fixed it!"** I swear I am going to have to take a class of some sort..**

" Aren't you gonna get that?"_ woah cool maybe my phone is like the shining knight in armor for her phone.. haha geez Lilly you're so star struck_

" Uh Uh no! I'm talking to you that would be rude! OK she's not home!" Miley reachs towards Lilly's phone to close it

"Wow that was weird" _things are getting fishy here.._

" Uh why don't I just give you an autograph for her?"** Ugh can this get any worse… ugh Lilly's making that face.. when she's thinking and trying to put things together**

" What about me! I'm the one who loves you! Your much paler in person." **Oh god please.. why do you hate me .. great..**

"Yea I am you know what? Gosh it was really fun meeting you guys but I really gotta go." **Can this get any worse.. ugh Lilly stop making that face!**

"Wait! Can't I at least shampoo and condition your beautiful blonde hair?" Oliver asked

"No but you can take this towel" Miley hands the towel to Oliver and he jumps out of the window

" Hannah Montana's Towel! [Oliver falls] It's ok! None of my blood got on the towel!"** Oh god I hope he's okay.. wow…**

" Well, I guess I'm leaving too." **Finally!**

"Ok!" Miley motions her towards the door

"Without even a towel as a souvenir" _I hope this works.. _

"Buh-Bye" Miley continues to hint Lilly to get out

"nothing but my memories that will fade, too too quickly!" Lilly makes her way towards the door, but turns around back in to the dressing room.. **God this girl has me wrapped up on her little finger.. the things I do for her.**

" Alright! Alright! Here!"

" OMG! The actual scarf you wore on the actual stage! I can't believe!" _Hannah's Scar- hey that looks like my bracelet…"_Hey! I have a lucky bracelet like that I loaned it to my best friend yesterday, of course mine says lily on the back… just like that."**Oh God**

Lilly wipes Hannah/Miley's face off to make sure.._ Fuck.. right under my nose.. I'd probably be the laughing stock of the OSS.. I should have known.. I just can't believe she played my like that .. some friend_

"Tada!"** uh oh.. this exactly what I didn't want to face..**

After 15 minutes of silence

"Lily I know your upset that I didn't tell you but you cannot just freeze me out like that. Please talk to me." **I've never seen her so heart broken.. Lils please just say something**

"I thought we were friends, I thought we told each other everything but I guess I was wrong because you kept just the biggest secret in the world Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana!" Lilly said very sadly. _I can't believe it.. such a rookie mistake.. wow quite the spy Gertie.. ugh! This is so stupid I don't even want to be here.. I should have known.._ _I hate this.. I'm angry but I'm doing the exact same thing… it's for her safety. She probably wouldn't believe me anyway._

"Ok… other than that… did you enjoy the concert?"** Ugh she's mad.. she won't talk to me.. what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore.. what would I do without her.**

_Does it even matter what I think…._

" That's right… I happen to be real tight with Hannah Montana." **Ugh great timing Jackson..**

" cool, can't wait to meet her" Jackson's date stated

" Hey Hannah I thought my lady here could use a little souvenir"

" Jackson GET OUTTA HERE!"** I swear I wish I was an only child!** Miley chucks a toilet paper at him.

" I am so out of here"_ I can't be here, not with her, not now.. how could I be so stupid!_

" Lily please wait! I wanted to tell you its just that… I was afraid"** Oh god Lilly Please…**

" Afraid of what?" Lilly asked in an incredulous tone in her voice.._ I've done so much to show her that I'm there for her and shit man.. this is just crap _

" I don't know… maybe once you knew you won't want to be my friend anymore and you'd like Hannah Montana more than me." Miley looks down

" That's what you thought? That could never happen Miley. Don't you know that?"_ I fucking fell in love with you, yeah I like Hannah but you mean the world to me.. I love Miley? I have to get away. _Lilly finished the sentence in her thoughts..

With that Lilly walks away leaving Miley completely confused and hurt

-Lilly's house-

~Lilly's pov~

I ran.. Miley called after me but I ran ignoring her.. Leaving Oliver there too.. I just couldn't stay there I was confused hurt.. hell I even thought of being in love with her I just thought it was a crush .. I don't even know her.. and worst of all she doesn't trust me after everything ..I have no clue how I got home exactly all I know was my muscles were aching.. I ran..

Standing on my porch in front of my house door I decided to check my phone only to see 30 missed calls 10 texts and about 7 voicemails… I noticed that more than half came from miley.. and the other from Oliver except one which was from my faux Ma.. so I better calm her nerves down so I walked in being instantly hugged..

"Hey Lilly, are you ok? I tried calling you, Oliver was looking for you and even Miley called to see if you're okay.. what happened did they find out?" Heather asked with a concerned look checking for any blood, or harm or something I guess..

"Physically I'm sore.. but I'd like to talk to you about something.. and no they didn't find out about me, but do you mind you're kinda squeezing the air out of me.." I let out

"Okay, what's going on Lilly.." Heather lets me go and worry overtakes her facial features

Time for the truth .."Look I don't know how to say this, but I like girls and I-"

"Miley, you like her right?" What?!

"I uh.. yeah.. I think I love her .. uh in love with her actually… wait how did you know?" I asked somewhat astonished at her guess..

"well I could tell from the very first time you talked about her.. and how you spent time with her, and gave up your workout sessions and gave me peace to spend even more time with her.. Did you tell her? Did she react badly?" Heather was already on the couch with her arm around me being 'motherly'

"wow.. so much for being secretive with my feelings huh?.. no I didn't tell her.. I kind of figured out she was hiding the fact that she is Hannah Montana".. I let out a sad chuckled

"Wow.. so what happened.."

"I got pissed she didn't tell me.. 'cause hell .. we tell each other everything for pete's sake she knows the faces I make when I'm thinking or when I need to pee"

I knew she was going to say something about my other identity as well but I cut her off..

"I know.. the Gertie crap, but I do it for protection.. she.. well she said she didn't want me to treat her any different than when I would when she was.. uh is miley.. she said that I wouldn't want to be friends with her but that I'd rather be friends with Hannah.." I said… but I knew that wasn't the only reason I was mad though..

"Maybe she was thinking ahead.. maybe she didn't want to lose an important friend.. but are you sure it's the only reason?" I just keep looking down, because she was going to let me know regardless whether I knew or not.. I hate how she knows

"I know you're mad because.. you are or rather use to be one of the top spies the OSS ever had.. you feel like it went right pass through you, that you should've known.. that it stared you right in the face but you didn't catch it" she continued after hearing nothing but my silence..

"Ok thanks doctor Phil I got.. I understand.. It's just I love my life but I wish my skills were what they use to be.. I just want to be sharp, keen, strong yet balanced.."

"so do it.. work out.. do some exercise that help you get back to what you once were.."

"I can't that's not the life for me anymore.."

"yeah.. but Cortez told you to stay sharp.. just in case so use it as you excuse" she smirked and winked.. haha I knew I had to get my mischievous thoughts from somewhere haha!

"you know what you're right.. since it's the weekend how about a little trip no phones of course.." I throw out my idea

"no way kid… the walking dead marathon is on starting tonight at 12:00"..

"so record it.. come on please.. Mom?" I give Heather my best puppy eyes..

"Fine.. stupid.. kid with cute eyes and that damn pout" she walks off muttering

"Ha but you love me!" I love Heather..

-Miley's House-

~Miley's POV(day after the incident)

"Ugh, why won't you answer you're phone" I leave her a voice mail.. I've called Lilly like for the 100th time

I need to hear her.. Why did she have to figure it out like this.. I need her.. I had to wear that stupid bracelet.. Lilly said it was good luck… I must have cursed it or something..

"Hey bud.. are you okay?" My daddy asked

"not really.. I think I just lost my best friend.. she won't answer her calls.. and Oliver said that her house was empty.. dad what if she moved"

"Miles.. I'm sure she didn't move.. maybe her mom had an emergency and had to go out.. maybe Lilly just went with her mom to think"

"I hope you're right daddy I don't want her to stop being my friend.. it's only been one day and I'm already miserable.."

"You'll be fine you want some ice cream?"

"sure…"

"come on baby.. you gonna be getting some comfort food.. a la your padre style!"

"okay okay.. let's get to it then" I chuckle in between

Looking forward to comfort for this miserable day.. God Lilly I miss you.

~SUNDAY.. Lilly's Home around 11:30 pm~

~Lilly's POV~

As soon as I got home that first thing I notice was the 25 voicemails for the house phone.. I turn my phone on and it had 45 missed calls about 90% of those calls were Miley's.. Had 30 voice mails.. and around 60 texts.. not to mention fb messages or emails... I had such a great weekend well I had a good enough distraction.. I had intense workout sessions.. and Heathers ridiculous talks about boys and dating and her experimental high school/college years..

But one simple look at my phone and I see Miley's name and her missed calls and messages I was like the amazing soreness in my muscles dulled to feel a worse pain that made my chest clench..

I don't want to think about her, so I reset my phone complete erasing all data.. and contacts and what not.. I just can't, and I won't..

I start getting ready for school tomorrow, prepping myself and my things for school tomorrow even though if I probably ask Heather she'd let me stay home.. Ugh I'll ask her tomorrow if I don't feel like going.

I go down stairs to find my poor Faux mother laying down on the couch with ice bags on her legs and arms, snoring and sunburned so tired that the tv is TheWalkingDead-less, sporting adult swim instead.. I can't help but think that she's been more of a mother to me than my own mother.. she went through this with me, whereas if this was my actual mom she'd probably say grow some, you're taking it to much to heart. I'm glad I have Heather.. I walk towards her..

"I love you Mom" I whisper to her sleeping form, picking her up to take her to own bed

"I love you too Lils, Thank you" she turned around and end up farting to my luck her ass was facing the other way.. I couldn't help but laugh, God damn she definitely knows how to make me feel better whether or not she's conscience or not. I busted out laughing

I go ahead and lift the sheets and soon realize bad idea… so I make my way to my own room ..

wondering how am I possibly going to face Miley, and "talk this out"

~Miley's Home~

MPOV

I wake up with this feeling in my chest like suppressed sobs and sadness.. is this what heartbreak feels like.

A whole weekend without a word from Lilly, which makes me feel very unsettled I want to see her, feel her, hear her, feel her hold me and let me know that we'll be ok, that she understands my reasons.

"Woah! Hey miles the bride of Frankenstein called she said she'd like her hair back" Jackson greeted me in the kitchen.

"quit your shit Jackson," I snap

"woah little lady watch your language" my dad gets after me

"how come when you tell me to watch my mouth you don't say it with love like you do to her" Jackson asked

"Because son, she had a reason usually when you say you're tryin' to be "cool" or be a real "man" and you honestly don't know how to use it in the right context" Pops said it in a matter of fact voice

"hey, I do know how to use that shit" Jackson replied receiving a back handed slap to the head.. " no you don't son, so shut it, so Miley are you sure you want to go to school, but you look like shit.. see son right context.. sorry miles" I just roll my eyes.. "I'll go fix myself up, I don't want to miss school, because I might miss my chance to fix things with Lilly sooner.."

"okay, but I have to go to a meeting in 10 minutes so can you take the corvette to school?" My dad asks

"Hell yeah!" "aww man"

"what the heck Jackson what are you complaining about now?" I ask pretty much annoyed by now..

"well it's not fair.. that she gets to drive 'vette and I have to drive my cruddy car.."

"well son, she has actually worked and bought the corvette with her own money.. while you bought yours with your own money"

"well sorry if I ain't miss little perfect over here" Jackson said before stormin' off

My dad turns towards me "I gave him the same chance I gave you, while you wanted to sing, he wanted to take yo-yo classes, honestly I tried talkin' him but he's stubborn as mule"

"Daddy, maybe I could help him out, I don't know I just feel like he feels like you favor me and I don't want that.."

"so what do you suggest bud?"

"how about a car for him I'll pitch in half and you the other that should be able to count as a birthday gift right?.."

"okay Miles, aww man I should go.. bye baby hope you're able to fix things with Lilly" Daddy yelled out, while managing coffee and posters..

"Thanks dad, bye" I said before dashing and fixin' myself up

-after 20 minutes-

~SeaView High~

"Good Morning Miley" Oliver ran towards me

"Oh hey Ollie!"

"hey where's Lilly? isn't she usually with you in the mornings?"

"uh yeah, but she didn't answer my phone calls this morning so I just drove to school"

"oh well I haven't talked to her since the Hannah Montana concert, I didn't even give her a ride back to her house" **Oh man, what if something happened to her because of me**

"I uh, I had no idea.. we are kinda in an arguement right now so she hasn't really been talking to me" Ok good Miley you're not directly lying to him

"Oh what happened?"

"oh uh she's upset because of the whole Hannah Montana thing"

"oh well that sucks, I just want to know it she's ok"

"me too"

The rest of the day was miserable, Lilly didn't come to school at all or she was really avoiding my like a plague I miss her so much ..the whole 'she didn't even get a ride back home is really making extremely nervous.. I hope she's okay.. So I think of the next best thing.. I hope I'm not pushing my luck by coming over..

Here goes nothin'

-Knock Knock Knock-

The door opens

"oh Hey"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: to make this clear in present time.. it's during the summer where they're juniors becoming seniors.. also Miley's 15 her freshman year that's why she can drive..

I dont own chizz so.. yeah .. enjoy im sorry about not uploading any faster I'll try get better i swear!

* * *

Present Day

~MPOV~

'ugh my head' It's dark I can barely breathe, I feel pain radiating through my entire body, I smell blood and chemicals, I'm cold, and every part of me wants to throw up

"where am I?"

"Hey there Miley/Hannah" I hear a voice say

I just grunt in pain, not giving another form of response

"so tell me.. what did you do to make little Gertie to fall for you?"

"huh what are you ta-" I couldn't finish saying anything because something hard hit me..

"don't act like you don't know… for God's sakes everyone knew you had feelings for each other"

I couldn't think my head was throbbing and I could taste metal from where I was hit..

"you see I'm going to have fun with you, and then news will come out the world's most famous pop star is gone.. and will never return you'll be mine and only mine"

The more I heard that voice the more familiar it sounded

"you're precious savior will see you, and little Gertie won't be able to save you because I will kill her" he lets out a chuckle and before I know it I'm hit and I black out again..

-back to the flash back 3 years ago-

~Lilly's POV~

I hear a knock and I quickly run towards the kitchen, I have a gut feeling that a certain someone I'm not ready to see is on the other side of the door

My mother goes to open the door

"Oh Hey" that voice.. It's hers

"Hey Miley what can I do for ya?" Heather replied

"Hi Ms. Truscott, sorry to bother you but I came by to check if Lilly's ok, but hey are you ok? You seem like you're in pain"

"oh yeah well, Lilly made me take her to go camping, for the weekend, and she was working out and sorta dragged me with her"

"well I hope you feel better, but why did Lilly need to go camping?" she asked in her 'im being innocent but I'm going to figure it out voice"

"She usually goes to blow off steam or when she needs a distraction"

"I had no idea, did she tell you why she was upset?"

"no, she didn't" Heather says

"Is she home? I'd really like to talk to her"

"She's not at home, she's probably surfing or skateboarding I'm not exactly sure, but that's your best chance"

"Thank you Ms. Truscott! Bye"

"Bye Miley"

She closes the door and walks to where I am at..

"Is there a reason why you didn't come to greet you're 'best friend'.."

"Ma, you know why.. I just can't.. not right now"

"look we went camping to help you cool down, you need to talk to your girlfriend she looked so gloomy"

"she's not my girlfriend.. and thanks, but I didn't hear you tell her I was here.."

"Hey I'll always cover for you.. but if you want her to be in your life again you'll have to talk to her one way or another.. oh God I sound like my mother.. you see what you're doing to me punk" Heather says while moving towards me to hug me.

"I know.. but good thing you told her about me surfing/skating.. hopefully she won't remember that I have soccer practice today and as the team captain I can't and won't miss one practice because it's my duty.."

"oh sure.. you have responsibilities for that but when you have responsibilities here you just walk out.. I swear you'll drive me nuts one day.."

~MPOV~

So she wasn't at her usual spots and it's Monday, so she has practice and she always says "and as the team captain I can't and won't miss one practice because it's my duty.." .. oh please be there..

I get out of the car and make my way towards the bleachers like I always do after school.. I see her, I see Lilly as she runs my heart flutters..

I'm sure she doesn't know I'm here, she seems to focus.

When practice ends I hurry and go to the locker rooms to see if I can catch up to her

When I see her she's changing while everyone else is in the showers.. which gives just enough time to talk to her alone

"hey" I say

She just looks at me with wide eyes and I can see them change expression to a stone face no emotion at all, so I press on

"I went to your house to check on you, you haven't answered my calls and I was getting worried"

"well, sounds to me like I didn't want to talk to you"

"so does that mean you want to talk now?"

"No, Miley I can barely even stand being around you, so if you'll excuse me" _OUCH_

"wait Lilly please, let me drive you home, please let's just talk"

"no, please just leave me alone"

"wait no, I can't and I won't... we're friends, Lilly"

"yeah the best of friends.." she said sarcastically with still no emotion on her face

"look I get that you're mad but I'm not going to beg you anymore, I've called, I've left messages and I wasted my time to come here and try to talk to you" I started out soft, but eventually got rough and upset

"thanks for letting me know of your wasted time .. by the way I never asked you too.. bye Miley" and she walked out on me again..

"wait Lilly it didn't mean to say that" God dammit.. why does she have to be like this.. I was just trying to apologize and fix things.. and I just pissed her off even more

I'm a complete idiot.

~LPOV~

"I never asked you too.. bye Miley"

I had to get away it's too soon.. I'm running from this again.. I've probably hurt my chances to be friends with her again.. God I'm so stupid..

She even said it was a waste of her time. It's for the better for her safety and ugh.. I can't believe I took the coward's way out..

After miserable thinking I fell asleep on the thought that next morning I would go and apologize before school started.

-Tuesday Morning-

So I rode my board to Miley's house I hope she doesn't hate me for what I've done.. as I'm making my way towards her glass door I notice she's sitting down with the most sullen look it broke my heart to notice that I caused her to be like this..

I roll my board towards her attempting her to look at me. She looks but doesn't look at me but rather her shoes while biting her lip, I note the tiny sniffs she's taking.. at least she hasn't kicked me out yet so I go sit down next to her. I wrung my hands out of being nervous

"I'm sorry Miley, I was rude to you and I shouldn't have been. You were only trying to be kind to me and mend things." I bite my lip nervously a habit I've picked up from her.. I look back at her trying to see a reaction, but all I got were tears which she was angrily swiped away. "look I so sorry Miley can you please look at me." I whispered I move in front of her crouching at her feet and looking up to her hoping she'd look up so I could see her eyes. When she doesn't I continue once again "I've said things that were completely out of reason.. and" I grab her chin so I can look in to her eyes to prove that I'm being completely serious "worrying about me caring for me, I never asked for that (she knit her brows in an angry manner) but I'm grateful you do, you've been the greatest friend I've ever had (I move some hair out of her face somehow I end up holding her cheek) and I'm sure everyone is entitled to keep some if not all secrets from there best friends for both of their protections"

God knows how long we stayed like that and then she closed her eyes pressing more towards my hand and I felt the warmth of her cheek and her tears. I move slightly towards her which caused her to open her eyes "do you think I could be forgiven for acting like a totally stupid jerk" she let a smile pass well that's something and I couldn't help my self as I gazed at her lips which were so kissable. And then…

* * *

A/N: Im sorry sorry about not uploading the stories.. Im a complete a-hole!.. but i'll do better, just going through mid terms and work and other stuff but i will finish this story.. lemme know what you think, thanx for the comments and for the follows :).. send me pm or comments of you're ideas to where this story should go :) sorry about the shortness!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't know anything.. but I'm enjoying borrowing it .. this chap.. was another one of those.. I had the idea I just couldn't put it down how I wanted it.. oh well.. happy reading!..

Things are fixed just to a certain point..

MPOV

God knows how long we stayed like that and then she closed her eyes pressing more towards my hand and I felt the warmth of her hand on my cheek her. I feel her move slightly towards me which caused me to open my eyes which I now realized that I had hot tears streaming down my cheeks "do you think I could be forgiven for acting like a totally stupid jerk" she asks with a sweet smile. I felt a pull towards her, my eyes darted towards her lips, closing in about to close my eyes, my heart fluttering, feeling her hot breath on my lips.

…

"Hey Miles where's your eyeliner, I heard the ladies were totally digging guys who wear eyeliner" OH My God

Oh man was I really about to make a move on Lilly.. for the first time I'm glad Jackson's a moron. We stay a couple of seconds in silence

" you do realized that those guys are probably metro sexual or drag queens.. you'd be a drag queen type, but nonetheless you'd still be an ugly ass mutha-" I hear Lilly start talking and I had to stop her from finishing that sentence. Even though it was pretty funny

"Lilly !? Language! Don't you dare finish that.." I get after Lilly while still somewhat giggling.. "Jackson really? You always take shit from me go buy your own" I'm pretty sure Lilly's looking at me with a half glare half surprised with a hint of a pouty look on her face at my words.

"what I know how to talk like you.. and yes I do forgive you but we still gotta talk" I tell her although I would like to have this conversation near Sarah or Oliver so we don't talk about our almost kiss?

"okay I can deal with that" Lilly agrees

"you guys sound like an old couple, and Im not a drag queen, and I don't always take your things they just happen to be near me" Jackson lets out while rolling his eyes

"so do you want me to walk you.. I mean walk with you to school"

"yeah I think it'd give a chance to talk a bit.. or we could take the 'vette"

We didn't get to talk the ride was short and I felt thankful for it. I really didn't know what to do, I get in a fight with my best friend and then I'm about to kiss her.. This is confusing it must be the crying making me clingy and looking for affection no way am I attracted to my best friend.. no way she's my friend…. My Best Friend.

I guess she kinda felt my awkwardness because when we got to school we just stayed in the car without a sound movement and barely even breathing

"Look I was a dick to you, let me make it up to you, Please" she asks me

I just nod

"how about you come over, dinner at my house, with my mom and well me, if you want to bring Oliver, you can although fair warning I'd probably be playing video games, my mom would probably be playing also."

"uh no, no way I've tried hanging out with you too while you guys play and I feel like a forgotten girlfriend" Oh shit way to go Miles way to make this more awkward than it had to be.

Lilly laughs nervously "well you know how we get with the zombie games .."

"I know I've known ya'll for quite a while to know if you ain't talkin' about zombies, or video games, ya'll talk about sports, surfing , and eating even after you've already eaten."

Lilly laughs "hey what's going on today?" looking towards the school's entrance

"what do you mean" I ask looking over to where her gaze was at.. I saw paparazzi, and basically the entire school at the front steps. 'oh man, I'm screwed they know, I can't be Hannah all the time,' I start to panic .. I hear Lilly's phone chime in with an incoming text.

"hey look Miley it's okay, chill, Oliver just sent me a text that we have a new class mate.. it's that lame actor, that Oliver and I hate from the zombie show, which is a piece of crap so it's okay, you're Hannah secret is safe."

I just calm down nodding..

Making our way towards the class rooms, the halls were so crowded we couldn't really walk, which means Lilly didn't her second breakfast and I didn't have breakfast at all.. Lilly and I make into class before the bell rung, only to realize that all the students were gathered in the front of the class where a certain blue eyed blonde boy was talking he was cute but not as cute as Lilly. WTH really wow I can't believe I just compared them.. ugh ..

"hey Miley you okay there? You like you're frustrated" Lilly looks at me with concern

"I uh, I'm hungry and the fact that we're wasting class time isn't really helping out either"

"BREAKFAST FOR " Say what?

"oh yeah thanx hun" Blonde blue eyed wonder does a side smile once again not as cute as Lilly's and then does that stupid point finger with a tongue click.. you've got to be effin' kidding me. What a fool!

LPOV

"Hey you're Miley right?" he asks Miley

"uh yeah that's me"

"cool, I'm assigned to sit next to you" that means Lilly has to move. "hey kid move you're in my seat" he tells me

"look man, you maybe the world's cheesiest actor but just cuz you're Famous doesn't mean you can tell me what to do got that dip shit" I say it right to his face

"whatever, nobody.. move before I remove you"

I'm about to beat the shit out him

"Lillian Truscott.. Detention for disruption of class time" I can't believe it seriously. Did I disrupt class by having someone bring me breakfast or the goddamn paparazzi around. I just get up and move I really don't need anymore problems.. before I moved to the last seat I heard Ryan's voice

"so Miley you do you want to go on a date with me?"

Present day

LPOV

"What do we know?" I growl

"well we know that Miley wasn't taken by force so that indicates two things, the first that she could have been drugged and second that she knew the kidnapper, or both" Juni answered in a cool and calm voice.

"Lilly you have to relax, the more stressed you get the longer it will take to figure who took your friend." Heather tells me

"why or who would want to hurt her?" My real mother asked through the computer

"Mikayla has been threatening her maybe she has enough motive to develop a plan to do this" Robbie Ray says

"yes but she's also missing" Juni lets out

"what?!" I say out loud.. "so we've got 2 pop stars missing? Gregorio I don't care what you do but this cannot and will go to the feds, if they get in this it will be to messy and will hold us back even further and I'd like to get to the bottom of this asap" I growl

"ok Lilly, I'm on it"

This sounds off why would anyone want to hurt Miley. My Miley she's sweet, she cares about others, she's amazing.. Miley please be okay

"Juni, let's go to her to her dressing room, it hasn't been cleaned right?"

"nah it's good, we have it off limits to everyone that isn't in the OSS."

While he walks a way to get the car ready, Heather walks towards me and envelops me in a bear hug "sweetie, I know you're upset and angry, but that doesn't give you the right to bark at everyone, Gregorio is your boss whether or not you're reinstated to the company or just working temporarily, the only reason you're on this case or mission is because you know Miley very well and you're constantly with her"

"Lilly or gertie or whatever, I trust you even though I shouldn't, you lied to us but who knew that my daughter's dork klutzy bestfriend is actually a sharp and intelligent agent.. I couldn't ask for a better person helping to find my child" Robbie Ray came by and hugged me as well holding Heather and I in a encouraging manner.

"I will find her and I'll save her. I. PROMISE. YOU."

* * *

A/n: so originally I didn't have Ryan in here.. but eh It works better with the original plot , so sorry about the shortness and tardiness of the story.. I'm getting there.. so sorry about leaving ya'll hanging and thanks for the reviews, faved, and followed you guys rock.. pm of what shenigans you'd like to read about.. such as a situation or en episode from Hannah Montana that'd you'd wish to see my input on the situation.. so thanks a mil!...


End file.
